User talk:Mr.black
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.black page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 01:35, 11 April 2010 wat rumor did u hear? skyeblood 04:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) wat are you talking about?Mr.black 04:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) u said bout a rumor bout da follow up on da Saga of Darren Shan. skyeblood 04:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) oh i heard that on darren shans site cause he was gonna make the series longer and hav a book called the cannibal king but he changed his mind. so then after he explained his decision he said that darren the character wont be back but he might eventually make a follow upMr.black 04:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) o i wonder if Mr. Darren Shan will mak a series for Darius cuz i want to kno is wat Annie gonna do with a fully bloody vampire son. skyeblood 05:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i feel really sorry for annie first her older brother "dies" and then she is fucked by steve and has a son. steve then abadons her and then her supposedly dead bro comes bak building up confusion and then her son turns out to be a vampaneze. then her older bro dies again leaving her with a recently blooded vampMr.black 05:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) i kno but all dat is either steve's fault or our "father's" fault. either way its always da bitch's fault. skyeblood 05:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) personally i blame our father cause if it werent for him none of this woulda happened. but then again we wouldnt hav the cool book seriesMr.black 05:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) true with a bunch of twists and evrything. skyeblood 05:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) y sorry i bumped the key board thats why that y is rite thereMr.black 05:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) o its alrite im cool with it. skyeblood 05:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i get kinda clumsy when im tired. i mean i can stay up pretty late but everyone has there breaking pointMr.black 05:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dats pretty true. im kinda tired rite now but im watching hella funny videos on youtube & its keeping me awake. skyeblood 05:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah that always helps. btw wat time is it in california im wondering cause the time zone is different from where we live. here its 1:45 amMr.black 05:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) let me check, its, well, rite now its 11:00. o i see ur point. skyeblood 05:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah its kinda weird when you think about itMr.black 05:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wat do u mean? Dat we hapn to chat with each other at a certain time? --skyeblood 06:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) no i mean that its kinda weird like say that were chatting and its noon in my timezone and in your timezone youv just finished eating breakfast. thats wat i meantMr.black 06:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya this kind of crap involves science which I got a B in. It's cuz da world is round & we r rotating. --skyeblood 06:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) im also bad at science i only remember that because one of my lady friends was talkin about that a few days agoMr.black 06:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) O I see. --skyeblood 06:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) im thinkin about asking her out now that i think of itMr.black 06:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Really dats cool. Well it depend if she is actually ur type. If she is then go for it. If she's not, then I can't say anything bout dat. --skyeblood 06:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) shes nice so she probaly wont be like my last and knee me so thats good and shes also fuckin hot and i mean meera flame hot! the only problem is that she acts like shes smarter than me and she probaly is to but i can hopefuly get past that and go for the prizeMr.black 06:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well part of me said go for but if she is a snob then my other part says no. But da thing is my no part is nearly as small as da little ppl in da books, so go for it. --skyeblood 06:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah im definately gonna shoot for it. wat about you are you interested in anyone rite now?Mr.black 07:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure cuz I lik this one guy but then it wuz too l8 & I kinda lik my friend dat I told u dat he got his ass blown up. Ya I kinda lik him. --skyeblood 07:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) well obviously you cant hav them both so youll hav to decide on which one is betterMr.black 07:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I kno dat. But I can't tell. Well, actually I heard from sum1 dat da guy liks me as a friend & my friend told me dat he sees me as a sis. So ya I hav no shot at all. --skyeblood 07:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dont you hate it when that happens. thats happened to me before and it sucked. but they were rite not to pursue a relationship with me. i realize that now cause if we did then our friendship would never be the sameMr.black 16:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I kno. Da guy I dated, he wuz once my friend & wen we broke up, he stopped talking to me. It hella sux --skyeblood 17:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah once you cross that line theres no going backMr.black 19:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) True dat. --skyeblood 23:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah even when you ask its still never the sameMr.black 00:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup so true. Once ur friends & hav a relationship & break up nevr da same. --skyeblood 01:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats wat happened to me and one of my exs we had been friends for a few years and after a while i asked her out and she said yes and everything was fine for a while until from complicated reasons we broke up and after that we never looked at eachother the same way again. as a matter of fact we barely intereact with eachother anymoreMr.black 02:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Damn dats is not a good way to end a friendship. --skyeblood 02:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah and the only times that we hangout together is when were in a group and we only talk to eachothe if its a group discision. and the sad thing is before we were like best friends so close that we could no wat wat each of us was going to say before we even said it. so yeah that is was the firest of the many failures with womenMr.black 02:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow so dats ur worst moments with girls. Damn then u got sum bad experiences with them. Gotta hate our dad. --skyeblood 02:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) no it gets worst like with that time when i slugged my ex girlfriends ex and then a few months later she broke up with him again and came back to me and started kissing me over and over again. it began to hurt from the pressure. she then tells me that she wants to get back with me and asks me if i want to go see a movie. i lie and say that my parents will drive me there. i then changed my voice mail on my cell to "hav a nice day sandra you slut" then when she realizes that im not there she calls me and i purposely didnt answer so she could get my special message. then on the next day of school she socked me and then grabbed one of my friends by his shirt and threw him to a wall and started making out with him. i later asked my friend why he let her do it and he told me that he didnt and that she pinned him to the wall. i hate that bitch and tinyMr.black 03:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Damn dat lil special message wuz rite, she is a slut & a whore. Y does our dad hav to be this way with his kids? Wait we kno cuz he doesn't hav a god damn heart. He stays with me so he won't waste alot of energy & gets his laugh. & he sum how goes to Virginia & tortures u with all da energy he saves. ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!! --skyeblood 03:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah and now i think hes possessing my bestfriend cause hes talking street and hes white. im not being racist or anything but i couldnt even tell wat he was saying. hes sayin stuff like "waddup muh homie bout we swing for a blaze on muh speed" and im just like "wat the hell!" "and then he starts explaining that blaze mean ride and speed means motor scooter. then im like "oh ok from now on im gonna call you jackass" "and then he says something about me putting salt on his game. and then im like "thats slang for great". then another one of my friends walks over and i say "hey ugly" and then hes like "wat the fuck did i do" and then i say "thats slang for goodlooking" and then i turn around to my ex that i was talking about earlier who was overhering the conversation and i say "hey goodlooking" and then shes looking at me like "ok are you using your stupid slang" and i nodded. then lunch was over and were all leaving to go to next bell then my ex says "comon jackass lets and i mean jackass". anyway im getting sidetracked my point is hes got my bestfriendMr.black 03:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Damn dat bitch has got good disguises. Plus dude nevr talk street cuz wen a black guy or a Hispanic guy says it, it's understandable but wen a white dude does, they just posing. Trying to be all gangster or bad, cuz wat I see is bullshit. Da slang itself is definitely bullshit cuz for one thing, I may be Hispanic but I heard it alot in sf which is just plain bullshit. It's lik those gangs can't speak English & use any words to mak it work. Dats y I only kno half of wat dat slang wuz. Sorry I kinda hate slang so I got off track. Ya we both agree dat tiny is a jackass. --skyeblood 05:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah and it gets worse then he comes over to my house and then he gets a call from one of our lady friends. when he hangs up he says that she wants him to go over to her house. he then asks me wat that means. and by then im just fed up so i say "well i dont no wat its called in your new world but in honkeytown thats called a date". so he then starts sayin in a bunch of slang words that he cant date her cause shes like a sister to him and he also says that he cant hurt her so he forces me to go with him to spoil there evening just like he was doin at my house. luckily in the end he didnt need me to spoil it cause she just got fed up with his slang so he finnaly stopped but i wasted a good 3 hrs of my life listening to him talking street so in the end we all lost. damn that bastardMr.black 06:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Here is wat I say to those slanging bastards, "uhm. Ummmm....... SPEAK ENGLISH!!!! U MOTHER FUKERS!!!!! If ur talking lik dat just to be fly, well stop it cuz ur ain't fly, ur just stupid. Pay attention in English class cuz ur failing it wat it seems. U ain't fly!!!! Thank u for ur time." ya I would say dat & start shooting with a gun rite away. I don't care if I get shot, I'm gonna be dead anyways. At least wen I'm shot, it brings my sufferings to an end rite then there. --skyeblood 07:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah death is death does it really matter who delivers itMr.black 07:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No not really but it matters wen. Lik wen r u gonna die? Who cares? we r gonna die eventually. But da luky ones r da ones who died at an early age. They don't hav to experience life's dark side. We r equal in da eyes of death. Maybe if 2012 is true, then death might cum sooner than we thought. Yup da apocolypse is cuming & we just hav to wait until 12/21/2012. --skyeblood 07:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) no i want to group up and evrything. to tell you the truth i cant wait to group then i wont hav to do anything except for die and pay taxes and im gonna get a harley and a girl that is impressed with harlys. and as for the 2012 crap i dont believe in it cause God is the only one who nos when the end will comeMr.black 07:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya well dat is a load of crap but I just can't wait till I die. But before I die, I just want to at least finish writing one book & finally publish it or else I didn't live my life at all. I kno it's sad but hey I also want to mak out with an English dude or an emo guy or at least marry those guys then publish a book. Sorry I just lik sensitive guys or those guys with an English accent. I find dat hot. Sorry too much info. --skyeblood 07:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) its ok i was just talking about getting a harley and a girl that is impressed with harlies so im one to talk. and why do you want to die thats pretty sad even for my standards and thats sayin somethin cause im usually called either a pessamist or a debbie downerMr.black 07:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I view life as to be unfair & if we r gonna die anyways y don't death just cum. --skyeblood 12:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah life is definately unfair but i dont want to die soon unless its with gloryMr.black 15:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya lik da vampire way, it's better to die honorably than hav ur friends tak care of u at an old age. --skyeblood 01:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah id hate to be at one of those nursing homesMr.black 01:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya those places r a nightmare for both da patients & nurses. I don't want to relive dat evr again. --skyeblood 02:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) wat do you mean relive?Mr.black 02:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude I had to do community service & I chose a nursing home. Damn I seen da scariest things dat a person my age should nevr see until they're retired. It still brings shivers down my spine. I coulnt sleep for a week cuz of wat I saw. --skyeblood 02:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) wat did you see? nude wrinkly old people?Mr.black 03:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Worse. I seen nude old ppl with a skin disease & making luv evn though they r too fuken old. --skyeblood 03:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) great now your gonna give me nightmares! iv gotta get those images out of my head! if you want to do community service then just reshelf books at the libraryMr.black 03:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dats wat I wuz thinking to do but my mom told me dat da library is too far & a nursing home is much closer. Man I should nevr waked in dat couple hold on (vomitting)....... I wish u nevr asked. --skyeblood 03:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) you wish? i now hav images of a nude micky roony with a nude doris roberts in bed and doris is riding mickys dick like a horse. its disgusting! i think i hav to pukeMr.black 03:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually there's more to it but it's so damn gross, I just I nevr came with my friend. Played sumthing as a joke & lock me in dar but they continue. Ok sorry Im gonna giv u a yr's or more worth of nightmares. Dude consider urself luky not being in dat room but I consider u unluky listening me talk bout it. Again sorry for painting dat horrible pic. --skyeblood 04:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) its ok itll probaly go away soon. but youv gotta get your friend help cause she needs itMr.black 04:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude remember my scoring board. Me:8, friends:2. Well my friend got me bak after I pretended I escaped from jail. She scored for her team while I didn't sleep. --skyeblood 04:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) well i guess she got her revenge. hahahahaha but isnt that a little harsh for pretending to escape from jailMr.black 05:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I kno but watching two gay ass old guys with a skin disease & having sex standing up is worse. --skyeblood 05:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) wait they are two gay guys fucking eachother?!! iv got more images of a gay old guy sucking another gay old guys dick. iv gotta puke some moreMr.black 05:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops damn I'm so sorry. Dats a terrible image, I shouldn't hav said dat. It's hella gross, I'm sorry. I kno dat life treated u unfairly, now it got more gross. Again I'm so sorry. --skyeblood 05:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) its ok i no that you didnt mean to do that. but its gonna take a while to get those images out of my head tho. how long did it take you?Mr.black 05:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I didn't sleep for week & got nightmares for 3-4 months. But since I experience it, it took me dat long but for sum1 else dat hear this, will probably hav those images much shorter time. --skyeblood 05:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah hopefully cause iv got a lot gowing on rite now like change of diet,that girl i was telling you about,my parents are trying to get me to do summer camp. iv got it hard rite nowMr.black 05:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Damn ur going to summer camp. Dat kinda sux cuz it depends on da camp. If it's a happy gay ass camp then it's worse than summer skool. If it's sumthing dats u then it's better than summer skool. Probably thinking bout those things will get rid of da images I painted lik much quicker. --skyeblood 05:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah and there doing this cause they think that i need to learn how to be social after iv told them a million time that theres nothing wrong with my social life but they never listenMr.black 05:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude since wen parents listen? --skyeblood 06:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) never they never do and ther always in our face too which sucks. theyre always hounding me about something iff its not about one thing then its about anotherMr.black 06:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Same here especially my grades. If I get a bad grade on a test, they would nevr let go of it till I get sumthing better. Also wen I pull pranks on my friends, they would not let me talk to them for a week. Good thing cuz my friends would be mad at me dat same week. But anyways parents r just pain in da asses. Maybe worst. --skyeblood 05:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah like last nite when my dad told me that i couldnt go on facebook anymore. it sucks majorlyMr.black 03:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Damn dat sux! Man dat means u can only go on facebook till u move out. Parents r so unfair. --skyeblood 06:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) no actually i just talked with them and they said that its only gonna be for a week. but it still sucks cause there gonna be monitoring me on facebook when i get it backMr.black 00:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dats wat my mom did wen she figured out dat I hav this account but she knos dat I kno to be careful so she stopped. But at times I could still feel her on my shoulder watching me on da computer. I'm alone in my room rite now. Or am I? Rockwell ft. Michael Jackson "somebody's watching me" --skyeblood 06:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) does your mom no about this conversation cause she probaly wouldnt like the languageMr.black 22:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No she only kept an eye on my talk page for a couple of days & she stopped. I don't think she noticed da language cuz she stopped looking at it for I start cussing. --skyeblood 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) oh thats good cause i would hate for you to get in trouble because of meMr.black 00:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya dat would suk. I would be banned from da Internet, tv, & my iPod for a yr or more. But hey she isn't reading this conversation which is good. --skyeblood 04:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah. hey wat did she say when she found out about your accountMr.black 15:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) She just said, "o well be careful." so basically she's cool with it, but my dad doesn't kno. Counting on my mom knowing sumthing dat he doesn't is very unlikely. Wat I'm saying is dat my mom probably told him already. --skyeblood 00:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah and it probaly wont be long until he says something about. depending on when your mom found outMr.black 01:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC)